le pouvoir des mots
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: OS sans prétention sur le ressenti de Rick face à la situation actuelle entre Kate et lui   suis pas très douée en résumé venez lire ça ira plus vite ;


Auteur : bah moi ! (T&BLF) oui oui je suis encore vivante, après un énorme blanc sidéral me revoilà !

Saison : 4 surtout spoiler pour le 1er épisode le reste de la saison pas vraiment de référence.

Rating : K

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient malheureusement. Juste pour le plaisir.

Note de moi : voici un petit OS sans prétention et 1er OS sur Castle, il m'est venu hier soir (enfin 1h du matin) et écrit en un bloc. Quelques retouches aujourd'hui, l'aide de ma précieuse chouchou number one (Spockette ou T'Pau sur FFNET) qui avec ses suggestions, a parfait cet OS. Je t'adore ma chouchou adorée !

Je vous laisse découvrir. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un tit mot pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !

Le pouvoir des mots

Ai-je raison de t'attendre ? Je me pose la question des centaines et des milliers de fois en une journée. Tous ces mois, toutes ces semaines, ces jours, ces heures ces minutes et ces secondes me semblent interminables, un véritable supplice, une tombe qui se creuse et où je m'y vois mourir d'amour pour toi.

Dois-je y croire encore ou est-ce une douce utopie qui dévore mon cœur millimètre carré par millimètre carré. Tu m'as dit de t'attendre mais combien de temps encore avant que tu ne te décides à succomber, à te perdre dans l'abysse de l'amour, LE véritable amour, car il s'agit de celui-là je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu es celle que j'attendais tout ce temps. Et maintenant que tu es là, tu te refuses à moi. Mais pourquoi ? Par crainte de souffrir ? De ne pas être à la hauteur ? Que sais-je encore ? Tu dis vouloir faire le point sur ta vie, tu me dis que tu veux résoudre l'affaire qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui afin de te libérer de ce fardeau et d'enfin pouvoir t'ouvrir à moi ! Mais quand ? Je me meurs d'amour pour toi. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, que tu t'abandonnes enfin à moi, que tu me laisses te guider vers ce plaisir ultime. Je désespère vraiment et commence à me demander si je n'ai pas imaginé tout ceci, cette conversation dans le parc le jour où tu es revenue vers moi après ta longue convalescence. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras, tant la joie de te revoir était immense, mais il fallait que je me montre dur, que je te fasse souffrir autant que ton silence m'avait blessé au plus profond. Et cette déclaration, qui sonnait comme une promesse d'un avenir à deux, a fait fondre la glace dont le froid avait enserré dans mon cœur mon amour pour toi .Mais au final, après cette longue attente, toujours rien. Je suis toujours à te suivre, car être près de toi m'apporte ce que ton absence m'insupporte, alors je me contente de cela pour le moment, attendant patiemment que tu te tournes vers moi, que tu offres enfin ton cœur, ton corps, ta vie à moi, et à moi seul. Je t'aime Kate, si tu savais à quel point les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont immenses et puissants. Tu es la seule et tu resteras la seule, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais fais-moi un signe, montres moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard, soit mon étoile du berger, celle qui me guidera vers cette voute céleste qui recèle le bonheur, le paradis ou au contraire m'en éloignera. Montres moi que je n'ai imaginé tout ceci. Que ma vie n'est pas un rêve éveillé et que le jour où la réalité me frappera de plein fouet, je ne m'aperçoive que tu n'existes pas que tu n'as jamais existé. Notre amour est-il réel et durable, ou irréel et éphémère. J'en ai besoin pour survivre, pour me sentir moi, entier et surtout vivant. Je…..

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait devant les yeux la plus belle des lettres d'amour qui lui ait été donné de lire, peut-être même la seule qu'on lui adressé de toute sa courte vie. Mais elle ne venait pas de n'importe qui. Elle venait de lui, de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, de celui qui avait brisé les murailles de sa réclusion, de son cœur et avait su percé à jour et mettre à nu celle qu'elle était réellement et pas cette étrangère solitaire qu'elle avait créé au fil des années. Elle n'aurait pas dû la lire, sa mère lui disait pourtant que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut. Mais son envie de savoir avait été plus forte que tout. Rick l'avait envoyé chercher un bloc note dans son bureau et elle était tombée sur cette missive. Peut-être n'était-elle pas destinée à la lire ou au contraire peut être que si justement.

Elle venait d'achever sa lecture, elle se tenait là devant le bureau de son partenaire, de son âme sœur, les yeux brillants de larmes, des palpitations bouleversaient son cœur affolé, des papillons plus légers qu'une plume la parcouraient de la tête aux pieds. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait d'agir, de lui donner ce signe qu'il attendait désespérément, mais elle était effrayée, terrifiée à l'idée de se donner à lui. C'était nouveau pour elle. Mais ce qu'elle savait plus que tout c'était qu'elle le voulait lui et rien que lui. Elle le sentit arriver derrière elle, aucun besoin qu'il dise quoique ce soit, l'effluve de son eau de toilette l'accompagnait et l'enivrait comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Son cœur sombra à la dérive, décidé à se sortir de ce gouffre immense dans lequel elle était empêtrée depuis trop longtemps. Elle se tourna vers lui, fit quelques pas, ces pas qui la menaient vers lui, vers son futur.

Il savait, il avait enfin ce signe qu'il n'attendait plus. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cela allait être la plus belle des soirées de son existence.

Il s'approcha imperceptiblement d'elle, clôturant l'espace entre leur deux corps dévorés par cette passion destructrice. Un baiser, LE baiser, celui qui scelle toutes les promesses dites, qui conclut cet accord tacite fait au travers de non-dits et de discussions silencieuses, fait de regards langoureux et en disant bien plus que les mots eux –même. Le pouvoir des lettres est très puissant et peut amener ce qu'un torrent de « paroles » n'avait pas amené jusque-là.

Fin


End file.
